


Horny Hook

by CaptainhookSimp



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Dildos, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainhookSimp/pseuds/CaptainhookSimp
Summary: Hook curiosity takes control of him and he decides to try something new
Relationships: James Hook/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Horny Hook

**Author's Note:**

> This take place in morden day

One day Hook came back from a stressful day of work, my boss had been on me all day.I went into my Room took a shower, and decided to release some steam

Hook open my laptop and look up the site, but before i started i never thought of sticking a finger in," I mean it's not wrong to do it".Hook layed on his side, and licked his finger snd stuck in."Ahh~fuck this actually feels pretty good", Hook pushed my finger in more and felt a small lump and pressed it "Mmmhnn ah ohhh I can't stop~want m-more", Hook put two finger in the it felt like heaven Hook fingered himself faster as he drew near" Hahh~Im cumming ah",Hook had finished all over his chest, and even licked some off his chest "maybe i should experiment more with this".

The next day he went to a sex shop outside of town so nobody would recognize him,and he stared in awe as he saw toys galore  
one that caught his attention was a horse dildo about 1 foot long and rainbow colored he put in his basket,and moved on by the time he was going to pay the basket was full of toys,"You plan to have a fun night i see that'll be 150$ sir",this made Hook a bit embarrassed "yes uhm..here you go".Hook run out and drove home,and ran to his bed room.

Hook's first pick was the horse cock held it in his hand and saw a button at the bottom of it Hook pushed it and it vibrated.Hook looked with shock as he placed it down and, got naked "This might be hard to fit",Hook lubed himself and the toy and slowly pushed it in, it hurt ar first then the pleasure kicked in"Holy shit~ahhn it's really thick",Hook slowly bounced up and down on the toy feeling it vibrate inside him he saw a small remote control with a numbers from 1 to 10 on it "i wonder what this does", Hook put it on 5 and felt the vibration getting stronger "Ohh uhh ahh s-so that's what it does"Hook said with lust in his voice he cranked it to 10 , and started bouncing on the cock more faster "Oh my it's mmhn~so deep inside m-me ahh~",Hook had finished and it left him with a *pop* but wanted more he reached into the bag and pulled out a toy it was a thick one too with a knot at the bottom kinda like a dog's.

Hook had kissed the the toy before putting it inside him,"Ah it's stretching me mmhn so full" Hook felt his hole widened making Hook cry a shuddering moan,Hook felt his G spot being squished making Hook cry tears of pure ecstasy,"Fuck~ i wanna go deeper "Hook sunk deeper on the toy till he felt the knot inside him,Hook grinded on the toy, delicious high pitched moans came from Hook they almost sounded girly,"Uh fuck ahh~harder",Hook bounced roughly on the dick, feeling close pinches his nipple covered his mouth so he won't be so he wouldn't wake his neighbors,Hook felt his body tense up, he shuddered as he finished.Hook collapsed on the floor ,he took shuddering breathe with the toy still inside him, he pulled the toy out cleaned it up and put the toys under the bed.Hook laid on his bed ,but wondered what the real felt like, then a grand idea came to thought what if he did the real thing i mean Hook was only curious to see what it felt like to feel so Hook went to sleep waiting for the next day.

The next night 

Hook had gone down town to a club called dick city, Hook was a bit nervous about it but he walked in slowly and saw men everywhere, Hook was distracted but then a muscled man 7 ft tall came from behind him " well hello there aren't you a cute one",Hook was so flustered he didn't respond "follow me" the guy said walking to a room in the back,Hook hesitatly walk into the room to find the guy standing infront of the bed.The guy pulled Hook close, and pulled Hook's chin up to make him look into his eyes,"Be gentle please"Hook stuttered.The guy pulled out his cock, and pulled down Hook's pants then stuck in it"Ahhn~this feels even better than a toy"The guy thrusted going balls deep, making Hook's eyes roll to the back of his head as he screamed with lust ,"Uhhn mmhhn ooh~keep going"Hook moaned in delight he felt warm inside as each thrust ,"Ok beg me for it"The guy said with a smirk,"P-please fuck me~break me,d-don't stop"Hook whispered.The guy started to thrust faster in Hook then him pulled him into a kiss to keep him quiet,Hook had never felt so good in his life, Hook grinded up against him,Hook had came but the Guy wasn't finished at this pont Hook was quivering and biting his lip until it bleed,"Uhhhn i love you so much"Hook muttered under his breathe.This made the guy smile a bit before he pound with all his might in Hook,and finally he came inside him,Hook felt a hot liquid fill him as his knees buckled together and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.The guy pulled out holding Hook in his arms carrying him to the bed before kissing his forehead and leaving.Hook finally got up cum still leaking from him he waddle to the bathroom cleaned himself, and went home satisfied thinking he might try that again.


End file.
